


IwaOi 1

by animetwitterau



Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Oikawa - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animetwitterau/pseuds/animetwitterau
Summary: After locking eyes at a party, Iwaizumi and Fem Oikawa get it on in the bathroom
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117628
Kudos: 71





	IwaOi 1

He kicked the door open and walked us into what was a bathroom, using his foot again to close the door before placing me up on the counter.

"Is this what you do to every girl you first meet?" I ask sarcastically and he smirks.

"Just the special ones," His hand snakes around my waist as he presses our body's together, our lips centimetres away.

Maybe it was lust or maybe it was just the alcohol but i felt something there that night, and i didn't want to let it go.

As we made out, my hands explored his body, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. 

He released me from his hold, sliding me off the counter and spinning me around. He pulled my dress up to sit on my waist before grabbing my hair and whispering into my ear.

"Be a good girl for me, ok princess?"  
I nodded, looking at him through the huge mirror that sat above the sink.

I had no time to prepare my self as he was in me in a second. His cock was thick, stretching out my still tight pussy. His rhythm was enough to make me cream all over him, but I stopped myself, wanting to give back what received.

Moans rise out from my throat as he picked up the pace, the bathroom filled with the slapping noises of sex. He was really good.

His hand moved from my hair to my neck, pulling me back into his chest. His strokes were ruthless, my whole body feeling each one.

"Go on, say my name," Iwaizumi said in a demanding tone.

"Oh, Iwa-"

He slammed me down into the countertop, my chest pressed against the surface.

"Again," He grunted.

"Iwa!" I yelled as i reached my climax, pleasure soaring through my body.

He pulled out, quick to turn me around and get me on my knees, pushing his dick into my mouth. After a few seconds, he came down my throat, making me swallow it all.

"Now that's a good girl," He said, putting two fingers in my mouth and swirling them about.

After helping me up, Iwaizumi left me in the bathroom to clean myself up. Leaving with a wink he said, "Don't be shy to come find me,"

And that was that.

I looked in the mirror to find my hair a mess, my liquid smudged and a couple pretty little bruises appearing on my neck.

"Fucking hell Iwa-chan," I cursed as i quickly fixed up with the stuff i could find.

Walking out about five minutes later, i walked back up to the group and they were all staring at me.

"What?" I ask and Suga gives me the eye.

She gestures to her mouth and then points at Iwaizumi. I looked over at him to see us sporting matching lipstick.

Busted.


End file.
